Ah, the Bond of Friendship!
by eonsofmemories
Summary: Welcome to SPACE Academy, where the students are blue blooded, the cars are swanky and the lifestyle nothing short of opulent. A coming of age tale splashed with a liberal dose of fantasy, romance and adventure. RATED T.


**From the makers of 'Hearts United', we bring you a new story that will leave you just as enthralled and captivated as HU was! Below is a little bit about the story! We hope you are ready to embark on a truly crazy, wacky, yet totally magical adventure with the Kickin' It gang! :)**

**Disclaimer: loosely based on the kdrama 'Boys Over Flowers'. That said, of course will be making this story unique from the drama. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Promos:<strong>

Kim and Kelsey are all set to make their dreams come true. But - little did they know, they'd have to face Fab 5 in the process. Now what'll happen when they'll encounter the Fab 5? Keep tuned in to _The Odd Bond of Friendship _and find out!

The story is about a successful music band Fab 5 at S.P.A.C.E academy and two new girls and how they tackle the situations that Fab 5 creates for them.

**About S.P.A.C.E:**

Welcome to SPACE Academy, where the students are blue blooded, the cars are swanky and the lifestyle nothing short of opulent. A coming of age tale splashed with a liberal dose of fantasy, romance and adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>YEARBOOK: (character sketches)<strong>

Jack:

The guy your Mom, dad and basically everyone else warned you about!

_Usually Spotted_: Surrounded by a gaggle of admirers. It's a tough job catering to each one of them, but well; someone has got to do it.

_How the world knows him:_ Sinfully hot, uber rich, spoilt rotten, ultra talented with an attitude to match. Say aye if you gave up reading post 'hot.'

_How his friends know him_: A sensitive guy with a heart of gold who he keeps guarded under multiple layers of bravado. Sightings were rare, but that guy is definitely in there somewhere.

_Call him if:_ You're in trouble at 3 AM in the night, you need someone to bail you out or you're just feeling down on your luck. Whether your call will get answered or not is conditional, depending on whether you're a member of the Fab 5.

_Do NOT call him if:_ You're not a member of the Fab 5. D'uh. Unless, of course, the polar ice caps are melting and he's the only one who can save mankind from being wiped out. In which case, well, RIP. Also, are you sure you want to spend your last five minutes on the planet having your calls bluntly ignored? Spare yourself the trauma and read the first sentence again.

_Some free advice from Jack:_ People treat you the way you let them treat you – so it's better to be the bad boy – Makes things much simpler.

**-0-0-0-**

Kim:

Strong willed, smart and brave. You'd want her as your friend.

_Who she is:_ Keeping a hundred mile radius between her and the Fab 5.

_How the world knows her: _A down-to-earth girl who prefers to stick to her own devices. Unless you dare to insult one of her own in front of her, in which case, watch out for the fireworks.

_How her friends know her: A closet romantic with a zest for life who feels deeply for the underdogs, being one of them herself._

_Call her if:_ You're being bullied and could do with a friend to stand up for you.

_Do NOT call her if: _You're a member of the Fab 5. Catering to rich, spoilt brats ranks somewhere above dining with a piranha on her to-do list.

_Her mantra: _Being a survivor which means never breaking down or backing down.

**-0-0-0-**

Grace:

Never look her directly in the eye.

_Usually spotted_: Prowling for her next prey, whoops umm… Suitor.

_How the world knows her_: A certified wildcat who isn't afraid to bear her claws if anyone came within a ten feet radius of her precious Fab 5.

_How her friends know her_: A certified wildcat who knows that everything wasn't as merry as it looked on the surface of their hunky dory lifestyle. And who isn't afraid to bear her claws if anyone came within a ten feet radius of her precious Fab 5.

_Call her if_: You're a masochist, looking to have your heart hammered into pieces – Although there remains no denying that the ride will definitely be worth the hammering later.

_Do NOT call her if_: You're looking for a deep, lasting commitment. Save your breath (& your dignity) and just dial Bella Swan instead.

_Her mantra_: My way or you f _#king die.

**-0-0-0-**

Milton:

Blink twice and you might miss him.

_Usually spotted: _Glued to the Fab 5's side.

_How the world knows him: _The shy, introverted musician of the Fab 5 who genuinely has no idea how much girls dig the intense, brooding act.

_How his friends know him: _A multi-faceted guy who would cross the world multiple times over for his friends, even as he deals with issues that no teenager should have to at their age.

_Call him if_: You want a listening ear and a shoulder to pour your woes onto. You need to feature on his list though.

_Do NOT call him if_: You're looking for a soul searching chat and introspection. That privilege was reserved only for the members of the Fab 5. There was a reason why the non-Fab 5 populace didn't know much about him and he preferred to keep it that way. Envy over sympathy, anyday.

_His mantra_: Some secrets are best kept hidden.

**-0-0-0-**

Kelsey:

Loves the spotlight, never suited enough for it.

_Usually spotted: _Being ousted by the Fab 5.

_How the world knows her: _A small town girl who sticks out like a sore thumb in the rarefied Chanel scented air that the rest of the privileged students at the SPACE academy breathe in.

_How her friends know her: _The next big thing to hit the folk music scene whose small town exterior belied the optimism and chirpiness bubbling within.

_Call her if: _You're looking to inject some positive karma in your life; her unfailing ability to see the best in people making it worth the effort it takes to know her.

_Do NOT call her if: _You're unable, or more to the point unwilling, to accept her as she is, because she couldn't be more comfortable in her own skin.

_Her mantra: _Believe in the goodness in people – everyone has it, you just need to want to see it.

**-0-0-0-**

Taylor:

Floats like a butterfly, stings like a bee!

_Usually spotted: _Looking pretty on Jack's arm.

_How the world knows her: _The Fab 5's prized princess who single-handedly fulfills SPACE academy's eye candy quotient.

_How her friends know her: _With a hunky boyfriend in Jack, bucket loads of cash stashed at home and an angelic beauty smiling back at her daily in the mirror; Taylor has the world at her feet, or rather at the tips of her five inch spiky heeled Jimmy Choos. And given her genuinely loving nature and golden heart, they would do anything to keep it that way.

_Call her if: _You're in the mood for an in-depth discussion about the latest ensembles showcased on the catwalks of Milan.

_Do NOT call her if: _If you don't think that Salvatore Ferragamo is the best thing to have been born since Louboutin and can't pronounce Hermès properly. Bummer. Take that deep insightful conversation some other place. buddy!

_Her mantra: _If it's not in Vogue, it doesn't exist.

**-0-0-0-**

Jerry:

There's plenty more where those pickup lines came from.

_Usually spotted: _Chasing behind every hottie in eyesight...

_How the world knows him: _An irrepressible skirt chaser who can probably give Barney Stinson lessons.

_How his friends know him: _Mr. Happy who regularly got lucky with the ladies; Jerry possesses a steadfast nature and a killer sense of humor that makes him just the kind of friend you want on your speed dial. And on your Twitter feed.

_Call him if: _You're a girl looking for someone to show you a good time.

_Do NOT call him if: _You're not a girl looking for a good time.

_His mantra: _Wear your heart on your sleeve and watch it! There are many thieves around... And it's worth your time to watch them try! WHOOOOO!


End file.
